More than friends
by TorakofAllClans ToAC
Summary: First Gravity Falls Fanfic. this is basically a group of oneshots about pinecest, or Dipper/Mabel. T to be safe. Rubbish summary.


**More Than Friends Summary: First Gravity Falls Fanfic. this is basically a group of oneshots about pinecest, or Dipper/Mabel. T to be safe. Chapter 1: Can I have this dance? A/N: Welcome to this fanfiction. I hope you enjoy this. This is my first go at GF fanfiction, so please if you have something bad to say, please say it constructively. Anyway, with this story you can send in your requests. If I don't receive any requests by the Friday after the publishing of the last chapter, I will write an improvised piece of my own devising. Basically, Send in your ideas Sunday-Friday, and a new chapter shall be published on the Saturday or Sunday. Also, each story shall have it's own mini-summary. This chapter's is below. Please be aware that this story may contain all types of fandoms, like reverse pines, but this is due to what you send in. Please keep your requests to a T rating at the most. Thanks K.O.R -ToAC**

**Mini-summary: Dipper wants Mabel to dance with him at the midsummer ball, but doesn't know how to ask, and vice versa.**

Story; It was in the middle of summer in the seemingly small, and sleepy town of Gravity Falls, Oregon. It was a cool night, one f few during that summer. The residents of the town were all gathered in the town centre for Gravity Fall's annual ball. Among those residents were Dipper and Mabel Pines, and their Great Uncle, or Grunkle. Stan. Stan was running a small drinks table, pricing the drinks at a high price. To no surprise, no one was buying. Meanwhile, Dipper was starting to worry. The last dance was approaching fast, and he really wanted to dance with a certain girl. During the dance, he wanted to finally tell her all that he was thinking, all he was feeling about her. At that exact moment, the said girl came up to him. 'Hey Dipper.' said Mabel, breaking Dipper out of his daydream.  
'Mabel!' said Dipper, jumping, before settling down again. 'Sorry,' he said 'you just gave me a fright, that's all.'  
'Oh, Dipper. You are such a silly sausage sometimes.' His twin laughed. _She looks stunning_ thought Dipper. Mabel was dressed in a simple white plaid dress. She had made it her own by sticking glitter all over it. Dipper was also dressed up. He wore a chequered shirt, with dark chinos, and a tie Grunkle Stan had helped him tie. It was a bit too tight, but Dipper had managed to loosen it a little.  
'So, Dips' said Mabel 'I was wondering...'  
'What, Mabel?' asked Dipper.  
'Could I ask you a question?' asked Mabel  
'Isn't that one itself? Anyway, of course you can. I have something I want to ask you as well' replied Dipper.  
'OK' replied Mabel 'You go first.'  
'No, you go first.' Replied Dipper  
'Same time?' suggested Mabel.  
'OK. On the count of three. One, two,... Three!' said Dipper  
'Would you like to dance with me for the last dance?' both asked simultaneously  
'Wait, what?' asked Mabel  
'You want to dance with me?!' Replied Dipper.  
'So, I guess that's a yes.' said Dipper  
'Yep.' replied Mabel.  
'OK then' said Dipper.  
The two twins walked out to the dance floor hands intertwined, as the penultimate song of the night finished. A slow song began to play. Mabel wrapped her arms around Dipper's neck and Dipper put his hands on her waist. The two slowly swayed to the music. Halfway through, Mabel rested her head on Dipper's shoulder. He sighed.  
'Mabel.' he said  
'Hmm?' she replied looking him in the eye  
'I'd like to tell you something.' said Dipper 'Ever since we first came and stayed with Grunkle Stan, I've felt something different towards you. Look, the thing is I love you, Mabel. but not just as a twin or a sister or any family. I love you, as in really love you.'  
'Oh, Dipper. I love you too.' said Mabel 'It's just. people might see it as weird.'  
'I guess. But, then again...' said Dipper  
'What?' asked Mabel  
'They don't have to know.' said Dipper  
'Oh, Dipper. That is brilliant.' said Mabel. she gave him a quick peck on the lips, leaving a dazed Dipper. At this moment, the dance ended, and Grunkle Stan walked up to them.  
'Hey, kids.' said Grunkle Stan 'The dance is over. Come on, let's go home.'  
'OK, Grunkle Stan.' Replied the two twins. He walked off. As soon as his back was turned, Mabel pulled Dipper in for another kiss. This one lasted longer, and was more romantic than the first. When they pulled away, Dipper smirked.  
'Are you going to be like that _all_ the time?' asked Dipper.  
'You bet I am, Dipping sauce.' said Mabel, chuckling.  
'Well I guess I'll have to be the same then, and please don't call me that.' said Dipper.  
As he was about to kiss her, Grunkle Stan shouted from across the square  
'Come on, you two. I'll go without you if you don't.' Shouted Stan.  
The two twins, and lovers, looked at each other. They chuckled and ran to catch up with their Uncle. The look they shared said one thing _We'll continue this later_. In the car, the two chattered about how they thought the night went, leaving out certain details so Grunkle Stan didn't find out about them and what they were. When they got back to the Mystery Shack, Dipper and Mabel ran up the stairs. Stan just put it down to thinking they were tired. What was actually happening was when they got to their shared room in the attic, they both sat down on one of the beds (they didn't bother to notice which), and started to kiss. It was gentle, and delicate, but it slowly evolved into a full-blown snog. They only separated when their lungs screamed for air.  
'That was AMAZING' said Mabel  
'I know' said Dipper  
'Anyway, I'm quite tired. Time for bed, I guess.' said Mabel. 'OK.' said Dipper The two twins each prepared for bed separately, then turned the lights out and got into bed.  
'Love you, Dipper.' said Mabel  
'Love you too, Mabel.' said Dipper  
Both twins drifted off to sleep, with happy dreams of days to come and their counterpart.

**A/N: So, How was it? Good? Bad? Downright weird? Please review and don't forget to send in your requests, cheers.  
Keep On Reading**

**-Toac**


End file.
